missingchildrenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Sabrina Fair Llorens Allen
Four-year-old Sabrina Fair Llorens Allen was abducted by her mother, Dara Llorens on April 21, 2002 in Austin, Texas. She went for a weekend visit with Dara and they never returned. Sabrina had been in the care of her father, Greg Allen, before she turned three years old. Dara was reportedly unhappy with the custody arrangement between her and Greg. Dara accused him of abusing Sabrina, but Child Protective Services found Dara's claims to be untrue and she was ordered into therapy. Dara made repetitive threats to take Sabrina and she had court-ordered supervised visitation which ended in July of 2001. When Dara failed to return Sabrina back to Greg, he reported Sabrina missing. Dara was indicted for abducting Sabrina on April 29, 2002. Ten days after Sabrina was last seen. Dara abandoned her Jeep Cherokee in Austin and it's in the possession of an aunt. She moved away from her home, left no forwarding address, and stopped showing up for work. Dara's friends and family claim that they don't know where Dara or Sabrina are. In June of 2003, the authorities in Mexico City raided a house where Dara and Sabrina lived. Dara and Sabrina fled after the Mexican police lifted their surveillance against them. They may still be in Mexico City or in either Texas or New Mexico. The Mexican authorities were unable to arrest Dara because she's an American citizen and hadn't committed any crimes on Mexican soil. Dara may be using the alias "Adriana Fabian Uribe" and Sabrina may be using the alias "Blanca Aurora Fabian Uribe" and was using the nickname "Blanquita." At the time of Sabrina's sighting in Mexico, Sabrina's hair was dyed black and cut short. Her eyebrows and eyelashes were also dyed as well, but Sabrina's hair may have been dyed red now. Sabrina attended the Tegui preschool in Colonia de Valle in Mexico City where she reportedly looked unhappy and neglected. She told people at her school that her mother was having financial problems. She speaks Spanish with an American accent and at the time, she was learning how to read and write in Spanish. It is reported that Sabrina fluently speaks, reads, and writes in Spanish. Sabrina is described as a friendly, outgoing child, but it's reported that she is sometimes distant and burdened with secrets that she's been forced to keep. It is also reported that Sabrina is suffering physically & psychologically, and has lost weight. Dara Llorens has the characteristics of antisocial, narcissitic, borderline and histrionic personality disorders. She has done things in the past that may endanger Sabrina's well-being. Dara is considered armed and dangerous. She has a history of job, financial, and residential instability along with deceit and manipulation. She has a history of making false allegations and has taught Sabrina to say shocking things as well. Dara sometimes passes herself off as much younger than she is. She speaks English and broken Spanish. She is self-destructive with spending and has a lot of debt. Dara can be charismatic and charming, but has a volatile temper. She can't support herself and survives on the charity of other people, often telling dramatic stories in order to gain sympathy. Dara worked numerous types of jobs, but when she was found in Mexico City, she was unemployed. She doesn't keep a job for more than 6 months. Dara also has a history of melanoma. Sabrina has pierced ears, a mole on the outside of her right knee, and a small scar on the bridge of her nose. Her nickname is "Brina," she has fair complexion, and is right-handed. Sabrina's hair color has been changed multiple times and it may be falling out as a result of overdying it. She was last seen wearing a navy blue knee-length dress and a small silver necklace with a silver cross. Dara is thin and petite, with a mild limp due to having cerebral palsy. She has an appendix scar, a long deep scar on the back of her right knee and scars on her achillies tendons from surgery. She is also left-handed. It's unknown what she was wearing when she abducted Sabrina. Dara likes to dye her hair with a reddish tint, but she has dyed it blonde. Greg Allen believes that Sabrina is in an unstable, dangerous situation with Dara and he continues to search for his daughter. If you have any information about Sabrina's case, please contact the Texas Department of Public Safety or the Austin Police Department. Greg Allen has a website devoted to Sabrina with messages for both Sabrina and Dara. Update October 1, 2014 Sabrina has been found and is back in the United States. Her mother, Dara Llorens is in jail (http://kxan.com/2014/10/01/sabrina-allen-rescued-after-2002-kidnapping/) December 12, 2015 Dara Llorens pleads guilty to Interference With Child Custody and Kidnapping. March 30, 2016 After a 3-day sentencing hearing, Dara Llorens is sentenced to 2 years for Interference With Child Custody and 6 years for Kidnapping, to be served concurrently. (http://kxan.com/2016/03/30/dara-llorens-sentenced-for-kidnapping-daughter-to-mexico/) October 1, 2016 Dara Llorens released on parole. Category:Missing by Year Category:2002 Category:Found!